ojciec_mateuszfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aktor
Aktor – dziewiąty odcinek serialu Ojciec Mateusz. Streszczenie W kościele kręcony jest film. Jednak wykonanie nie podoba się księdzu Mateuszowi, który nalega, by kręcono w innym miejscu. Wobec tego ekipa przenosi się na zewnątrz. Piotr bawi się jedną z kamer. Tymczasem barman Filipiak opowiada Noculowi, że jego żona została asystentką stylistki przy tym właśnie filmie. Niespodziewanie i jemu zostaje zaproponowany udział w filmie – ma grać mordercę Dariusza (głównego bohatera). Gwiazdor dobiera się do żony barmana. Michał zabiera z planu pistolet ze ślepakami i strzela. Niespodziewanie Dariusz zostaje naprawdę zabity. Chłopiec myśli, że to jego wina. Okazuje się, że jedna z broni była nabita prawdziwymi nabojami. Nikt z ekipy się nie przyznaje. Podejrzenie pada na Filipiaka, ponieważ to najprawdopodobniej z jego broni padł strzał. Miał również motyw – romans jego żony z Dariuszem Donatem. Barman przyznaje się do zbrodni. Wieczorem ksiądz Mateusz zauważa, że Michał jest czymś zmartwiony. Nocul dzwoni do proboszcza i mówi mu o wszystkim. Duchowny postanawia porozmawiać Filipiakiem, jednak widzi, że barman kłamie, ale jest załamany zdradą żony i nie ma dla niego znaczenia czy pójdzie do więzienia, czy nie. Nie potrafi również powiedzieć, skąd wziął naboje. Proboszcz jedzie na spotkanie z Pawłem, bratem Dariusza, który prosi go o odprawienie pogrzebu. Okazuje się, że i on był aktorem, ale to brat miał więcej szczęścia w tej branży. Mateusz zabiera ze sobą kilka zdjęć ofiary z bratem. Przed pogrzebem duchowny rozmawia z żoną ofiary, która jest bardzo załamana. Tymczasem policjanci przeglądają materiały z kamer, z których jasno widać, że to Filipiak. Ekspertyza potwierdza, że to z jego broni strzelano. Jednak wciąż nie wiadomo, skąd barman wziął naboje. Później na plebanii ksiądz Mateusz postanawia razem z Noculem obejrzeć film nakręcony przez Piotra. Widać tam jak żona ofiary patrzy za siebie w momencie strzału, podczas, gdy wszyscy inni patrzą przed siebie. Dzięki temu proboszcz z policjantami ustala, że ktoś strzelał zza pleców ofiary, a Iga Donat musiała widzieć sprawcę. Duchowny mówi także Możejce i Noculowi, że nie dostrzegł u kobiety żalu, że nie powiedziała mężowi wszystkiego co chciała. W trakcie spowiedzi Michał przyznaje się Mateuszowi, że zabrał pistolet i uważa, że to on zabił aktora. Jednak ksiądz uświadamia mu, iż pistolet był nabity ślepakami, co przynosi chłopcu ulgę. Iga zostaje wezwana na komendę jednak zaprzecza, że cokolwiek słyszała. Możejko postanawia ją obserwować. Według zdjęcia buta mordercy nacisk był nałożony na przód stopy, jednak był to but męski, co bardzo dziwi policjantów. Poza tym według badań pocisk, który zabił Dariusza, nie był wystrzelony z pistoletu Filipiaka. Niestety Możejko i Nocul zostali zauważeni w trakcie obserwacji. Aspirant postanawia opowiedzieć o wszystkim ojcu Mateuszowi. Uważa, że to Iga wynajęła płatnego mordercę, a motywem były pieniądze. Ale ksiądz wpada na inny trop. Każe Noculowi jechać do hotelu, w którym mieszka Paweł Donat. Znajdują tam but ze specjalną wkładką, dzięki której mężczyzna wyglądał na wyższego (na zdjęciach Paweł był wyraźnie niższy od Dariusza). Gdy policjant odjeżdża, ksiądz zaczepia Igę i próbuje ją namówić do przyznania się, jednak ta jedzie z Pawłem. Tymczasem na komendzie badania potwierdzają, że to brat ofiary zostawił dziwne ślady. W końcu żona zamordowanego wyznaje policji prawdę i Paweł przyznaje się, że to on podmienił pociski w broni, a gdy ten chybił, sam strzelił do brata. Zrobił to wszystko z zazdrości. Filipiak jest wdzięczny księdzu za pomoc. Uwierzył także żonie, że nie miała romansu z aktorem. Ciekawostki *Nocul zwraca się do jednego z policjantów „Wierzbicki”, jednak jest to zupełnie inny mężczyzna. Kategoria:Odcinki